


They Say... 他们说

by SpringStone



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStone/pseuds/SpringStone
Summary: ——他们说，最大的敌人就是你自己。
Relationships: Glasses Morty/Slick Morty, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

——他们说，最大的敌人就是你自己。

就像是summer第一次到瑞城的微惊和疑惑一样，眼镜Morty被姥爷拉着手入城的时候也是一脸吃惊：“Gez，Rick! 好多的你和我在这跑来跑去！”  
“Yeah, Morty。我带你来这里就是为了这个，Morty。”  
Rick跳上了一辆空中飞来的出租车， 眼镜Morty也跟着爬了上了去，Rick拉了他一把。  
“到哪儿？”司机Rick问。  
“市中心，嗝，当铺。”  
眼镜Morty不声不响的扣上了自己的安全带。

一切都从某一个早上开始变得不同了。当然，不是说Rick闯入Morty的生活的那天没能给他平凡的生涯带来翻天覆地的变化，而是说这次，命运的乌云彻底笼罩了Morty曾如Jerry般简单快乐的人生。  
Rick醉的不省人事的时候，钢筋铁甲的虫族冲进了Smith家，Morty愤怒的反抗中，红色和绿色的血涂满了墙壁。  
他被带到了一座隐蔽的城堡，蒙着一只眼的Morty领他经过弯弯曲曲的密道进入房间。  
光冲入房间，映入眼帘的是满屋衣衫破烂、愁眉苦脸的Morty们。  
“Oh，geez。”Morty分辨不出是不是自己说的这句话。  
门在他背后关上。他最后一眼看见的，是眼罩Morty那张略带愁苦的、淡漠的脸。

就如同做了上百次的熟练，Evil Morty（EM）让他的Rick的大部分运动神经系统处于休眠状态，检查他脑内电路。  
“你感觉怎么样？”EM的声线毫无起伏。  
“well，你还期待我感觉怎么样？”Rick挑衅的讽刺道。他很想拿酒瓶来喝一口，但是现在连根小手指都没法抬起来。顿了顿，他抱怨道：“椅子的靠背太直了。”  
“那是因为我需要站在你后面。”  
Rick哼了一声，显然不满意这个解释：“怕离我太远了吗？”  
EM不去理会他，用一把很细的尖嘴钳调整了一下线圈的角度。他眼前突然闪过了护送今天最后一个Morty进牢房的场景。  
光线在戴眼镜的Morty脸上渐渐浓缩成一条竖直的细线，仿佛是希望把他划成了两半，通通隐没入了黑暗里。而他脸上的迷惑和震惊还没有消失，就像其他所有Morty那样。  
EM低眼，看向自己手下满是电线的Rick的大脑，毫无愧疚的抛开了脑中被遗弃的小狗般可怜巴巴的双生镜像。

眼镜Morty抚摸着腰上的伤口。  
他依靠在墙边，除了生理上的疼痛以外，心理上已经比第一次‘被驾着胳膊剥光衣服挂在建筑光滑的外墙上让尖刺不断的戳进他的腰侧’时要平静多了。  
好长一段时间没有熟透，褐色的头发变得乱七八糟，像个鸟窝。也许现在连称呼他眼镜Morty也不太合适了，因为第一次出去的时候他已经丢失了他的眼镜。现在一切在眼镜Morty看来都是模糊而黑暗的。模糊而黑暗。  
“你知道我们的Rick去了哪里吗？”另外两个Morty在黑暗中对话。  
“是、是被关进了另外一间监狱吗？”眼镜Morty心中隐隐燃起一丝不安。他一直暗中期望着Rick能在酒醒之后冲破监狱来救自己，逃离这个非人的、黑暗的、没有家人和Jessica的地方。但Rick始终没来。  
“不……”另一个Morty形状的阴影回答，“他、他们都被杀了。我躲在墙后看见了，三个Rick的尸体，有一个倒在扶手椅上，砰，脑袋都开花了。”  
眼镜Morty觉得自己的心在下沉。

不知什么时候开始，被囚禁的Morty中流传起了“真理Morty”的教言。  
宗教在绝望中扶持住那些颤抖的灵魂。越是绝望的时代，宗教便越是昌盛繁荣，兴旺不衰，因为它给人以飘渺的希望，而就是这一点点希望的星火，能让人面对着这恐怖的黑暗活下去。  
入教的Morty们剃光头发，涂上花纹，一同祈祷。在整齐的颂读声中，Morty们的心中升起了新的希望。  
眼镜Morty坐在他们中间，异常明晰地感觉到身旁的Morty手臂是温热的。  
不知道是不是真的祈祷换来了救赎，新来的Morty跳上破旧的小圆台，振臂高呼，激发出Morty们长久的沉默中暗暗积蓄的爆发。他们突然变得无所畏惧了，而无畏之勇可以抗命，可以攻城。于是Morty们撕碎了铁虫护卫们和邪恶Rick的肢体。  
然后瑞城的军队来了。

EM站在墙角，看着他的Rick被淹没在暴怒的Morty之中。嘴角带疤的Rick高声大骂着：“来吧，来杀了我啊，小混蛋们！”似乎是故意要给谁听见。  
这个Rick不是他原本的Rick。在EM漫长的十四年里，来来去去已经不知道经历过多少Rick了。EM神游了一会儿，等他回过神来的时候，他的最后一个Rick已再无声息。看着眼前混乱的场面，他想起了这个Rick真正活着的时候说的一句话：“you useless piece of shit”，嘴角挂着的典型的Rick式的、自信而蔑视的毫不在意的笑，像个混蛋那样。  
完全就是个混蛋。  
Rick们。  
EM闭了闭眼，闪过了屏幕中曾出现的c-137 Rick的记忆画面，那个小小的Morty婴儿。  
眼角有点湿润，电路沾水发出剧烈的刺痛，他睁开眼。  
该死的，该更换电线了。  
但没有时间了。他加入队伍走向通往瑞城的巨大的传送门。最后望了一眼自己的灰色堡垒，EM拉下眼罩丢在地上，跺碎了控制器。  
他眼内伸出的电线是红色和蓝色，他把他们扶入眼眶。  
Rick的蓝色？不，还是自己瞳仁的黑色吧。红色和黑色很好。  
作为下一个城堡的主彩。  
他淡漠的心中升起了一点点名为激情的东西。


	2. Chapter 2

瑞城的生活没什么不同，除了没有了‘在痛苦中畅游却以为这就是生活’的家人、没有了Rick和Jessica外，眼镜Morty一如既往的去学校上学，和许多被从邪恶堡垒带来的Morty一起。  
等到毕业的时候，他们会被分配给新的Rick，然后一如既往的开始RAM百年冒险。  
简直像是个tm的童养媳的故事。

因为邪恶堡垒事件，瑞城里一时间拥满了Morty。失去了家人的、在黑暗的囚笼中身心具创的Morty们，有的顺应瑞城的安排呆在了学校，有的逃出学校流亡街头。渐渐的，瑞城偏远的一角形成了一个聚集地，Morty镇。  
自由的地狱，混乱的天堂，Morty们在这里自由生长。不再服从瑞城的管束，而是建立了Morty们自己的势力和集团。但是由于各个Morty势力之间又相互牵制，有的Morty大佬便开始贿赂瑞城警察，试图建立压倒性的Morty势力，以吞食更大的地盘。

新流入的Morty们使得瑞城的治安变得动荡。而瑞城本身造就的来自Rick的怨愤——完全相同的Rick之间不平等的待遇——在时间的堆积下也愈演愈烈。仿佛是孕育着一只小鸡的蛋，其壳终将碎裂。而适宜的温度将催生这场崩溃。  
EM坐在飞行出租车里，俯瞰这座注定塌陷的城市。每个Rick和Morty都行走在自己的长长窄窄的路线上，却看不见整个世界的宏图。  
EM轻轻靠在白布的座椅上，激情的小鸟在他的理智之弦上跳跃。

住进瑞城之后，眼镜Morty重新拥有了一副合适的眼镜。他曾经带着它逃出过一次学校。只因那时他觉得，天空这么广阔，难道只有学校这样一条容身之路吗？  
于是他走了，带着仅有的、通过在同学间卖小光碟偷偷存下的一些钱，一个人偷偷溜出了学校。他听说过Morty镇，那是这个城市里少有的、Morty们可以按照自己的意愿自由行走的地方。他已经打定主意要去那里碰碰运气。  
Morty镇的确叛逆而张狂。看那间酒吧的名字，居然叫‘怪胎Morty’。潮湿黑暗的夜里，道路充满了怪异甜腻的大麻气味，灯红酒绿，叫人毛骨悚然。  
眼镜Morty迟疑了一下，还是决定迈腿进去。他听说Morty黑帮的大哥常常来这里喝酒，也许他能有个机会加入他们？  
就在这时，小巷里一声枪响。眼镜Morty吓了一跳，条件反射的回过头去。巷里冲出一道黑影，太快了看不清高低。  
枪击，有人受伤了吗？也许有人需要帮助。  
他抑制不住同情心和好奇心，一步一步走过去。等他看清现场的时候，终于倒吸了一口冷气。那是一个Morty，倒在血泊中，他的半张脸沾满了尚自流淌的鲜血，在夜色里丢失了饱和度降成暗红色。黑色的皮草半裹着他纤细的身体。卷曲的头发因为疼痛而汗湿，粘在额头和脸庞。他半张着嘴，血泡不断从他嘴里涌出来，呛得他虚弱的咳嗽。  
眼镜Morty走近，看见他胸口致命的洞创，看见他的牛仔短裤是被撕去一节的样式，细长的大腿裸露在外面。这样冷的天气里，呈现一种牛奶的白。  
眼镜Morty在他身边跪坐下来，握住他的一只手，倾耳去听他被血液呛得断断续续的呢喃。  
“吻……我”他说。  
眼镜Morty不明白为什么这是他的弥留之词，也许他把自己当作了另一个Morty？不过他被一种奇异的感觉驱使，竟然想吻下去，于是他就这么做了。  
受伤的Morty嘴里满是血浆，眼镜Morty不得不吞下了一大口。舌头相触，尝起来柔软细嫩。眼镜Morty轻轻抚上受伤的Morty的脸，感觉他的脸微热轻薄，陷入指尖。他抚着他的轮廓，细细摸上额头，盖在那里，期望这样能让他的体温流失得慢些。  
他的肚里有只燃烧的蝴蝶，每一次扑朔都破碎更多，变成黑色的粉末。  
他握着受伤的Morty的那只手渐渐攥紧，拇指在那只冰凉的手大拇指根处摩挲，然后十指相扣。于是他情不自禁的扶起受伤的Morty的后脑勺，换了个亲吻的角度。短暂的银丝牵挂着一线粉色的悬垂，双唇重又相接，仿佛是同一个人融合到了一体。  
受伤的Morty激烈而急切的吻他，不断卷上他的舌头。他努力抬起一只手，放在眼镜Morty的头发上，虚弱的抓着。像是蝴蝶在生命的最后一刻拼命的鼓翅飞翔。残烛之吻，异常美丽。  
在嘴里，在怀里，在手心里，Morty感觉到他的生命在一点点流逝，他的动作变得微弱而迟缓，他正在他的拥抱里死亡，像含化了一颗糖。  
血液，好甜蜜。受伤的Morty终于一丝不动了。眼镜Morty抱起他的腰，忍不住在黑暗的巷子里无声的恸哭。是什么样的感觉？他从不认识他，但是他们已经认识了一辈子，因为他们都是Morty。  
而后Morty失去了自己。  
爱，在这短暂的吻里就是一生。再没有什么Jessica，没有Rick，没有其他所有人。一直都是Morty，Morty一个人。  
每个人最爱的都是自己，只不过Morty是个极端的故事。  
眼镜Morty在受伤的Morty额头落下一吻，鼻子在他的颈项间轻轻摩擦。他就这么抱着他，没想过放开。直到朝阳升起，整个城市镀过一遍金色，才有人走近、在惊叫声中报警。

被仔细盘问之后，眼镜Morty回到了学校，一切似乎又都恢复如常。  
不久之后，他发现了班上有个Morty，卷曲的头发很像那时受伤的Morty。他每次看见他的侧颜时心底总有些刺痛。  
再后来，他们和另外两个Morty一起逃了学。在许愿池边上，眼镜Morty紧张的说：“我、我希望伦理片能在情色作品中更加主流。”完了又补充了一句，“为了我的一个朋友。”  
并不完全算是个谎言。  
然后他看见小酷哥Morty投身跳入了许愿池。  
“不——！”他试图拉住他，但就像那个巷子里的晚上一样，他无能为力。  
管理员的打嗝声透过扩音器传过来：“垃圾倾倒，stay down.”  
再没有什么许愿池，这个传送门只是用来倾倒瑞城里所有破碎的梦想。  
这个世界就是个谎言。

瑞城一直以来都是蓝色和绿色。那是Rick的颜色，头发与传送液，再加上制服的白。  
但是新总统不再是个Rick。  
EM颠覆了这个帝国，在宇宙的版图上刷上了红色和黑色的新漆。不是Rick的颜色，也不是Morty们t恤典型的黄色，EM摇晃着手中酒红色的液体，西装肃穆深黑。他身后的安保Rick一言不发的注视着他。透过墨镜，EM饮酒的动作仿佛舞蹈，仿佛亲吻教堂里的殉葬的情人。  
他是为了什么颠覆这一切？不是为了Rick，也不是为了Morty们，甚至不是为了他自己。

c-137 Morty评价c-137 Rick说：“Rick不关心家庭，他不关心任何人甚至是他自己，他就是全世界最混蛋的混蛋！”  
而他所不知道的是，这个混蛋在自己原本的世界，曾有一个孙子。  
一个他亲手带大的Morty，继承了他的一切。  
Wubba lubba dub dub.  
一个自大的Morty是会造成很多麻烦的，EM教给了Rick c-137这个道理。


End file.
